


soulmates are real

by reinefalls



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, DICE has more than 10k+ members cuz I said so, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Original DICE members are there though!!, PLS FINISH NDRV3 FIRST BEFORE CONTINUING, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Spoilers, Texting, Textmate, a lot of angst soon btw, a lot of fluff :)))))), eventual angst, eventual smut??, i have no beta reader and i have no time to re-read it over and over again, idk how to tag help, it's a secret >:))), maybe baby, side ships are soon to be tagged too uwu, sorry - Freeform, what kind of soulmate au is this???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-19 00:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinefalls/pseuds/reinefalls
Summary: Randomly joining group chats was something he usually do when he has nothing to do (which was really rare) and this time, when he joined a group chat for shit posts, he came across someone with the name "kichhh", and they instantly clicked together. They slid into each other's dms, and they became friends in just three days. Wait, why is kichhh talking about something similar that happened between him and a dark haired boy with violet highlights just a few hours ago...?





	1. gold met amethyst

Why not?

That was the only thought that Kokichi had when he downloaded the app. What app was it? It was an app where people can go to group chats, role play, post, and chat others. The boy was just bored, and he randomly came across it in the app store. What could go wrong with chatting a few people, right....?

He was wrong.

He groaned, hesitating to shut his phone off, but he did it anyways. It was 2:40am in the morning, and he had to be up at around 4:30am and attend his monthly duty in his academy. The idea of staying up until it's time to get up and go about his day crossed his mind, but he was just really exhausted that time and he really, really wanted to sleep at least for a few hours. God, why did he have to enroll to a school influenced by the military....? It was really tiring, especially when they have a formation after school and have to do marching and such. He stopped his internal whining and got up, charging his phone then placing it on his work desk before finally collapsing on his bed. He heard the loud buzzing of his phone, signaling he has a new notification. He tried so hard to not get up and continue using his phone, but he fought his demons and went to sleep.

...

'kichhh: I have to go now oof-'

The boy sighed, a bit sad that the other has to go, but started to type back.

'||||: Okay bye!'

There was no reply after that.

...

The purple haired boy lazily got up, wishing he didn't stayed up too late. He has no choice but to force himself to go to the bathroom and take a shower and start his day. After taking a small hot shower and dressing himself, he went back to his bedroom to take his bag and his phone. He disconnected the cheap phone from the charger and stepped in his shoes, switching the lights off and stepping out of his apartment, locking it before he finally started his walk to the bus station. Once he arrived to the bus stop, he started playing with the ends of his hair, he waited patiently for the 5am bus.

He looked up out of habit, humming in satisfaction as his gaze met the sky. It was still dark out, and there's still barely visible stars out. He'd love it if only he wasn't grumpy today. He felt his phone vibrate, reminding of Kokichi's latest notification in Twitter. Ah, the culprit. He took it out, checking that it was 4:55am, then continued on by unlocking his lock screen and tapping the app icon.

'kichhh: hello I'm backkk!'

He heard the bus approaching, but didn't dare to lift his gaze from his phone as another message pop up quickly.

'||||: Ahhh you're back! how are you?'

The boy smiled but quickly stopped as soon as the bus came to a halt in front of him with the bus doors opening. He walked inside it and went to the nearest seat, not looking up from his phone.

'kichhh: just woke up,, feeling a bit grumpy but im okay. you?'

The bus then started moving as the other person he's chatting talked about how his idiotic friend spilled tea all over someone's lap and how his friend has to wipe it off, resulting to something very awkward.

His stop finally came, and he let out a long groan before typing.

'kichhh: guess who's going to hell?'

'kichhh: me'

'kichhh: chat you later'

He shoved his phone back to his pockets, stood up, then walked out of the bus. He glared at the academy in front of him as he clutched his bag strap. He took his ID out and tapped it at the ID tapper before entering. Two people were already at the lobby. He didn't even talked to them, he just walked pass them and entered his classroom, placing his bag on the floor before stretching his arms out. One of the two people he saw earlier knocked and opened the door. He motioned for Kokichi to follow him with an irritated gaze, as if telling him to hurry up to get their duty over with.

...

After standing for an hour in front of the school, guarding it and giving violation slips to students that has violated the school dress code and such, they were done. It got so boring it caused him to even zone out for about 10 minutes at one point. He hated it when it's his turn for duty, but he has no choice but to do it. Whatever, he doesn't care about that for now. The bell rang, signaling the end of the three's duty. Kokichi Ouma, a student of Imperial Academy, yawned and yelled out, "Finally!" which caused the other two to glare at him and roll their eyes.

Kokichi, instead of going to classes as soon as he could, went to the restroom instead, locking himself in a stall as he pulled his phone out again.

'kichhh: i'm back!!'

as expected, the other responded in seconds.

'||||: ah hello! don't you have classes?'

Kokichi smirked.

'kichhh: skipping classes is a thing.'

'||||: o-oh...'

'kichhh: surprised this supposed 'soft boy' is actually skipping classes? lol'

'||||: yeah, a bit. it's free time on my end, so I'm able to use my phone.'

'||||: kinda reminds me of one time i accidentally skipped class-'

And so, Kokichi once again forgot the world around him as he chatted his first and second period away until the janitor noticed him taking way too long in the restroom and was forced to go to the remaining periods.

When the final bell rang throughout the whole campus, Kokichi instantly shot up from his seat and shoved his things back to his bag before slumping over his back. The teacher didn't appreciate this, however, as she glared daggers on him.

"Excuse me," the teacher sternly said, "I haven't told you to stand up, mister Ouma."

"No need because I already did it." He cheekily replied, as he already started heading up to the door while the other students watch in fear, amusement, and annoyance. The teacher gripped her whiteboard marker tightly, baring her teeth at Kokichi who simply saluted her jokingly before walking out the door.

He's always been that way; the only person that's too courageous for his own good. It was both praised and glared at in the academy. Kokichi didn't really care, though.

He walked out of the school, seeing as the hallways are empty. The teachers likes to keep them up for a few moments before finally releasing them out, which was really irritating. Oh, well. Kokichi didn't care. He rarely follows the teachers' rules, so it's okay.

He didn't straight up went to his home nor go out with his friends, though. No, he went to somewhere better; just a few streets away stands a hidden building inside an abandoned amusement park. Walking through abandoned carousels, food stands, ferris wheels, and rides in the abandoned amusement park was a sight to be appreciated in a daily basis; no wonder why Kokichi picked the location. He stopped in front of a door belong to an abandoned freak show building. He took out a bronze key and inserted it in the iron door's keyhole, unlocking it with a turn. Before entering, he took out a clown-like mask and wore it.

He pushed the door open and entered the building, making sure to take the key from the keyhole as he locked it again. He looked in front of him and was treated with the sight of four people with matching masks and uniform, especially the trademark checkered scarves that got Kokichi in trouble with the dress code rules whenever he wears it to school. He was already chewed off by the principal by altering his uniform, though. The checkered scarf was the cherry on top to get the principal hate him like any other school staffs.

The four people greeted him with enthusiasm. Kokichi nodded in recognition as he walked past them and to the long, marbled table. He sat on the seat that looks like a king's throne and sighed, finally happy he's somewhere comfortable.

"How's duty, boss?" A girl with twin-tails asked as she sat on a seat where she was designated to sit on. The other two also sat on their respective seats.

Kokichi let out a strained laugh with a roll of his eyes. "Boring, as always." he leaned on the marble table, resting his chin on his palm.

The five people threw small chit chats as more people started filing in. At last, the 10 seats were occupied and Kokichi loudly cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention.

"So, DICE," he took out files from his bag and placed them on the table. "Can we talk about the problem we have with Alpha? The unit leader for that was..." he cast his gaze onto a big guy with red puffy hair, "you, right, Sais?"

The guy called Sais nodded. "Yes, it's me. However, I'm pretty sure Quatro is the reason with the financial problems our unit was having."

Quatro, a woman with short hair, sighed, but nodded along. "I'm sorry. Here's the receipts, records, and data of their financial status and activities. I really tried to solve it on my own." Quatro took out papers from her folder as she slid it to Kokichi.

And so, the meeting went on.

...

"Dismiss!" Kokichi happily declared as he stood up from his seat. The others also stood up from their seats, exhausted from the meeting, as one by one the DICE leaders walk out from the room after shaking hands with each other.

After a few moments, the only people left in the room was Kokichi and another girl with twin-tails, who has the code name 'Tres'. Tres looked around, as if making sure they're the only people left, before bringing out a letter from her pockets.

"I was the first one to get here, and this got slipped under the door." She muttered, handing the purple haired boy the brown letter. Kokichi raised an eyebrow, but took it regardless. He unsealed it and took out the note inside.

'Congratulations, Kokichi Ouma! You're qualified enough to attend Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Supreme Leader! Your organization has been discovered (we are sure to keep this information private) and it was enough to let us know about your magnificent talent! We are hoping for your consideration in this rare occasion, and hoping that you accept. Please come to the academy (to the Principal's office, to be specific) with the letter so we could enroll you and list you as one of our talented students.  
-Hope's Peak Academy's Admins.'

"I actually don't know what that says, but as soon as I saw the seal, I knew it's from Hope's Peak!" The Delta unit leader excitingly commented, "Well, what was it?"

Kokichi stared at the letter in disbelief, turning the paper around as if finding something that says that it was a joke or a lie, but there wasn't. A smile crept up to his face and he can't help but feel a bit proud of it. He was actually scouted in THE Hope's Peak Academy as THE Ultimate Supreme Leader! It was an ego-boost for the small leader!

"I've been scouted to be the ultimate supreme leader...." Kokichi replied, still smiling as he placed the note back to the letter and sealing it. Kokichi quickly pouted and crossed his arms, as if suddenly disappointed. "Took them years to acknowledge my talent! Hmp! I've built this when I was like, 11, and it thrived when I was 12! Jeez they suck! I might not even accept it now!"

Tres smirked, placing her hands on her hips. "The reason is probably because it took them ages to find your organization. It is a secret organization, after all."

Kokichi nodded, quickly switching up to a more excited facade. "Ooh! I guess I'm THAT good at picking people to trust and stuff! Am I that excellent?!" he childishly asked with sparkling eyes. Tres chuckled at the soon-to-be ultimate supreme leader's expressions.

"You might be joking about that, but to be honest, you are excellent. Not to be biased because I'm one of the first members to join, but it is pretty impressive."

"Ew, Tres, stop the mushy stuff."

"I'm just telling the truth, you know?"

Kokichi huffed but smiled regardless. He really loves his members. Tres then turned to her heels, saying a quick good bye before going to wherever she has business with. Kokichi took his violet galaxy designed bag and slid the letter from Hope's Peak in it before slumping it on his back and turning the lights off as he walked out of the building, locking the door as he did so.

He pulled his phone out, unlocking his lock screen and tapping the app as he took his mask off and shoved it to his bag.

"kichhh: guess who's transferring?!'

|||| is typing...

'||||: oooh what causes the transfer?'

'kichhh: i've been scouted. i'm definitely accepting it since my school sucks ass!'

|||| is typing...

'||||: scouted? that school you're transferring to sounds like a prestigious one. congrats!'

'kichhh: if only you know. hmhm! it's one of the biggest schools in the whole wide world evah!'

A small pause.

'||||: you're so cute'

'kichhh: rudusosbsossh'

Kokichi took a deep breath and shut his phone off. He's going to reply later. He started walking to the nearest bus stop with the goal of going back to his apartment.

His usual routine.

On the other hand, a few hours later,

Shuichi sighed in discontent, sliding his papers to his desk and letting his head softly fall to the desk. It was 1:30am, and dear god he just wants to sleep already, but the case he's been given was really, really tough to the point that he needed to stay up countless nights to at least have one hint of who the culprit was. He haven't even changed from his uniform yet.

He decided, screw it, he's sleeping. He switched his desk lamp and phone off before standing up and walking towards his bed. The ultimate detective fell to his bed, groaning with the impact, then closing his eyes and falling to a deep slumber.

...

Shuichi woke up with his phone alarm violating his ears. He peaked through one eye and stopped the alarm, checking the time as he did so. 6:30am. Crap. He's gonna be late.

He shot up and threw his phone to his bed, quickly discarding his current clothes and dressing himself as quickly as possible. He then stepped in his shoes, took his ballcap, black bag, and phone, then he switch the lights off and ran out of his apartment, finally locking the door as he dash out to the streets and into Hope's Peak Academy. Thank god he's near the academy.

He checked his phone while running. 6:50am. He mentally cursed himself as he crossed the street to Hope's Peak, bumping to a few people which caused him to let out small "sorry"s and "excuse me"s. He tugged his hat down, not wanting to deal with the glares he probably got. It was exactly 7am when he finally reached the academy, and he had to take a small pause inside the school campus to take a deep breath before the school bell rang, signaling the start of classes. He failed.

He was about to stand up and start running again when someone called out for him.

"Hey! Where's the.... principal's office, was it?" a voice called out, then,

golden eyes met amethyst eyes.


	2. violet and golden light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it was his first day, and he was sure to make it as memorable as he could. if he's going to attend hope's peak, he's going to be sure to leave a mark on it. because, that's just the way he was. he was kokichi ouma, the ultimate supreme leader.

Shuichi looked up and realized how close the guy- who supposedly called out for him- was. He was bent down and staring at him right in the eyes, so the detective instinctively backed away and pull his cap down. 

"Oh, uhm-" he stumbled at his own words as he flushed out of embarrassment. He placed a hand in front of his lips and took a deep breathe, trying so hard to stop panting anymore. "F-first floor...!" he managed to squeak out an answer as he breathe heavily. 

The other boy doesn't seem to be satisfied with it as he straightened his posture and laced his hand at the back of his head, still staring at Shuichi. "I don't know where it is in the first floor." he murmured sadly, "mind helping lil old me?" the other boy asked, batting his eyelashes almost seductively. Whether he did it on purpose or not was beyond on what Shuichi know. He didn't comment about it nor thought of it much, though. He did took note of the letter the other was holding, recognizing the same style of what he received when he was scouted as the ultimate detective. Perhaps a new student....? 

The detective hesitated, but agreed to it nonetheless. He nodded in affirmation which was enough to get the other person to smile brightly and thank him excitingly. He was already already late, Shuichi thought, so he might as well help someone. To his surprise, the violet eyed boy grabbed his wrist with a childish smile. The sleuth didn't want to seem rude, so he didn't say anything about it.

The two walked at the ground floor and onto the stairs, the smaller boy seemingly enthusiastic as he bounce on every step he took, still keeping a grip on Shuichi's wrist as if he'd get lost if he didn't. They reach the first floor and didn't stop walking through the hallways before halting in front of a wooden door with a small engraved word on it. 'Principal', it read. 

The boy with violet highlights noticed that and finally let go of Shuichi's wrist. "Thank you very very veryyyyy much!" He says, then, he opened the door as it let out a small creak. He glanced back at the sleuth and then, to the taller boy's surprise, blew a kiss at him before walking in and closing the door. He left the detective stunned, even flustered at the sudden bold move.

What on earth...? 

...

Neatly placing his stuff back to his bag, he zipped it shut and stood up, he slump it over his back as the school bell's ringing came to a halt. Their homeroom teacher silently let the 15 students do whatever they want as she sat down to the teacher's chair and started fiddling with her phone.

"Hey, Saihara!" he heard a familiar voice and footsteps approaching him. He glanced and saw the ultimate pianist, his friend ever since elementary school, smiling at him. "Let's head home together again!"

The ultimate detective nodded with a soft smile, accepting the offer. The two, side by side, started their walk out of the room and into the hallways with the ultimate pianist passionately talking about a child she's been giving piano lessons with.

"And so, I asked her to play twinkle twinkle little star, and hear me out, she claimed she doesn't have much experience with piano, but she nailed it!" She exclaimed, "Mind you, she's only 8! She could carry my legacy!"

Shuichi listened intentively with a small smile. "But no one's going to replace you, Kaede Akamatsu." he chuckled before continuing, "Just like how no one could replace our batch."

Kaede giggled as she nodded. "Same goes for you! No one can replace the one and only Shuichi Saihara!" she proudly claimed, which caused Shuichi to nervously laugh and pull his hat down out of habit. 

The two's chit chat continued as they walked out of school, talking about each other's day, interests, and encounters. Speaking of encounters... 

"Oh, right..." Shuichi suddenly said, "I think there's someone new?"

Kaede paused from walking. Then, in a blink of an eye, she stepped in front of Shuichi with wide eyes. "Wait really?! Who was it? What are their talent? What class are they in?!" the ultimate pianist started throwing questions endlessly. 

Shuichi gulped and started to think of the answers to her questions. "Well, uh, I'm not sure... He didn't introduce himself to me, but he has.... violet eyes and dark blue-ish hair with violet highlights... I'm really not sure, I didn't get any bit of information. I just helped him get to the principal's office..." Kaede nodded in acknowledgement, staring directly into Shuichi's eyes. 

Finally, the optimistic pianist then walked back to Shuichi's side. "I hope he's in our batch. So we could be like the other batches, you know, they have 16 students while we have 15?" she dreamily commented with a soft smile. It was expected of her to wish their batch was complete; she was the class representative after all. 

Shuichi nodded, staring at his shoes as he walk. "Agree...."

Kaede snapped from her daze of imagining what the new student (?) was. "Anyway!" and then, she proceed to change the subject.

After a few more random topics (mostly about Kaede's apprentices), the two arrived to a path where they had to separate ways, so they waved good bye at each other and went about to their own apartments. Entering the apartment building, he took the stairs and started climbing until he reached the third floor. The navy haired boy continued down the hall until he was in front of his own small apartment, unlocking the door and taking his shoes off as soon as he stepped inside, then he placed his bag to a coffee table. He walked towards his room and laid on his bed, taking his phone out of his pocket. 

'||||: hello how are you?'

'kichhh: hello!!! im doing great!!! excited for tomorrow hehe~'

'||||: hm? what's with tomorrow?'

'kichhh: im dating someone tomorrow!'

He felt his chest tighten.

'kichhh: kidding! and it's a secret~'

He let out a sigh of relief.

'||||: ah, i see! i respect your privacy'

'kichhh: awwwW'

And they continued to chat until it's 11:30pm.

...

"Okay so in the music club Ibuki Mioda almost broke the mic after she purposely dropped it to make a dramatic effect in her performance and--" the bell rang, stopping Kaede from her story which caused her to pout in front of Shuichi who lightly chuckled at her sudden change of expression. "Jeez!" she loudly said, "I'm not even done yet!" she crossed her arms with a huff, giving Shuichi a reason to laugh a bit. Even though she was tempted to stay and continue her story, she was a goody-two-shoes, and she knew that once the bell rang, it means they need to get back to their seat. So, she didn't. 

"Okay, so, I need everyone's full attention for now!" their homeroom teacher loudly yelled, causing everyone to put their attention at her, including Shuichi's, "There's a new student here-" The sleuth swore he heard the pianist squeal in excitement, "-and he's in our classes!"

Before the teacher could even call the student out, the door opened up and everyone couldn't help but stare as the same violet eyed boy Shuichi met yesterday walked in. He has some kind of aura that pulls them into paying attention on him and only him. The new student placed a hand on the teacher's desk, which caused the teacher to raise an eyebrow.

"I'm Kokichi Ouma! The Ultimate Supreme Leader!" The 15 students were surprised at the loud voice the small boy had as he continued his introduction, "I lead an organization with 10,000+ members!" there were a few murmurs as he paused and gave a mischievous glint, "Or do I?" he smirked, and everyone already knew what to expect of this new ultimate student. Trouble. Dark blue hair with violet highlights, violet eyes with a mysterious glint, lips curved into a smirk, a white uniform that looked like it was from an asylum, especially with the bondages wrapped around some of his limbs, and his pose, god, his pose, leaning on the teacher's table at one hand while another was on his hips; Shuichi couldn't help but stare and be at awe.

Shuichi locked gazes with the same violet eyes before he looked away, a bit startled at his bursting aura. He seemed so different when he met him yesterday. The teacher, trained professionally to handle these kind of students, loudly cleared her throat.

"Well, Ouma, would you please sit at the empty seat at the front?" violet eyes searches for the empty seat, which was next to the Ultimate Astronaut. He nodded, skipping towards the seat and sitting with a smile. He placed his chin on both of his hands as he listened to the teacher talking about how everyone should treat him nicely whilst he swing his legs back and forth.

...

As expected, as soon as recess came, the Ultimate Pianist shot up from her seat and dashed to the Ultimate Supreme Leader. "Hey, hey! I'm Kaede Akamatsu. I am the class representative! Ask me if you need any help anytime!" she introduced with a wide grin, then she looked at everyone with a glare, making some of the ultimate students gulp and stand up.

"Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars! Rather, the Ultimate Astronaut."

"Ryoma Hoshi, Ultimate Tennis Player."

"Miu fucking Iruma! Ultimate Inventor, baby!"

"Rantaro Amami, Ultimate Survivor. Nice to meet you."

"Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate Maid. I don't mind helping you anytime, for I am at everyone's service."

"Gonta Gokuhara. Gonta is the Ultimate Entomologist!"

"Korekiyo Shinguuji... The Admirer of Humanity, kekeke, however, I go by the title of the Ultimate Anthropologist."

"Nyahaha! I'm Angie Yonaga! Atua's personal servant! I became the Ultimate Artist because of Atua's guidance!"

"Nyeh... I'm Himiko Yumeno... I'm a mage...! But they call me the Ultimate Magician..."

"Tenko Chabashira, Ultimate Aikido Master! I'm disappointed the new student has to be a degenerate male though, siiigh...."

"I am K1-B0, but you can call me Kiibo. I'm the Ultimate Robot, but I'm just as human as everyone else!"

"Ah, me? I'm Tsumugi Shirogane, the Ultimate Cosplayer. I'm really boring, so don't mind me..."

"...Maki Harukawa. Ultimate Assassin."

And then, all eyes were on Shuichi. He pulled his cap down out of habit. "Shuichi Saihara... I'm the Ultimate Detective, but I don't think I deserve that title..." he heard Kaede click her tongue, and he knew he's going to have another session of Kaede lecturing her about how he's worthy of the title and such. Kokichi giggled, going pass through the other students carelessly and stopping in front of Shuichi.

"Saihara, huh??" He grinned, and Shuichi took a deep breathe as the other leaned closer. "Thanks for yesterday, Saihara-chan!" He whispered before leaning back and flashing him another smile. Shuichi swore he saw something flash in Kokichi's eyes, but he didn't have much time to look closer on what it was because the new ultimate supreme leader was already on his way back to his seat. Kokichi, huh...? Why does that name sound so similar to Shuichi?

Oh well, he'd have to pinpoint that later. He was too hungry to think about it right now.

Shoving his thoughts to the side, he went over to Kaito in the goal to invite him to have lunch until the ultimate supreme leader blocked him. He noticed how Miu, Kaede, Angie, Kaito, and Gonta was around the new student. Kokichi innocently smiled at him before suddenly grabbing his wrist and dashing out of the room. The people who has been crowding him was confused at the sudden movement, and some of them even chased them.

They ran through the halls and even bumped to a few students who glared at them at their rude behavior, but Kokichi didn't stop running. The supreme leader saw a janitor's closet and found the opportunity to open the door and shove him and Shuichi in it. 

The closet was crammed, dusty, and dark. Shuichi felt heat building up in his ears as he felt Kokichi's fast breathing on his chest. "That was one hell of a run...!" the new student joked. They could hear the footsteps and murmurs of "where did he went?" of their classmates, causing them to hold their breathe for a few moments. When they couldn't hear any noise from the outside, Shuichi spoke up. 

"Why did you drag me here...?" the detective asked, breathing heavily.

Kokichi bit his lips as he tried to contain his panting, "T-to run away from your nosy classmates-" Kokichi took a deep breath and stared at Shuichi with a small, childish smile as he continued, "-pluuuus! I chose to take you with me because-" he panted, "-I-I have no idea what the school lay out is, and you're a pretty quiet dude. I'd prefer less noise, you know?"

Oh.

The ultimate detective nodded in acknowledgment. Kokichi finally caught his breathe and backed away from Shuichi, leaning his ear closer to the door to make sure if there's anybody walking in the hallways. No footsteps. He took it as a chance to unlock the door and push it open, finally out from the crammed and dusty space. Shuichi came out stumbling but didn't completely fell down as the two got out of the closet. 

"Phew, I'm beat!" Kokichi yelled, stretching his arms and groaning. He turned to Shuichi and smiled at him widely, "Let's go eat, Saihara-chan!" Then, without thinking, Kokichi accidentally held the detective's hand when he was supposed to hold his wrist-

-and they didn't know what to expect when Shuichi's chest lit up with violet light and Kokichi's chest lit up with gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmhm, and so, the soulmates have bonded! i'm sorry for taking so long to update this but here we are! a certain someone inspired me to update so uh yeah thanks for that @----! i hope you enjoyed this! next update will be next saturday or maybe even earlier than anticipated ;)

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello yes i'm new to writing in ao3 please have mercy-- uhhh uhhh comments are appreciated a lot and it might speed up the updates... this will probably be updated every other weekend! I started this in Kokichi's side for laughs but i think i'll start writing this more in Shuichi's uwu heavily inspired. by what? seCRET BECAUSE I'M A DEMON


End file.
